vampireknightfandomcom-20200222-history
57th Night
Two Weapons is the fifty-seventh chapter of the Vampire Knight manga. On cover: Zero Kiryu and Kaname Kuran The title is in reference to Yuki's Artemis and the little gun that Zero once gave to Yuki. Summary Kaname is getting ready to leave and gives Yuki a goodbye kiss and comments on how she still blushes. He asks if she is lonely to which she replies in the affirmative, as he is leaving he tells her he left something for her in her desk and that it was proof that he was serious about what he said previously and she is free to do with it as she wishes. Yuki finds her Artemis, inside a box and she remembers what he had told her, ''"If you want me to let go of you...I'd rather kill you with these hands...or die...by your hands". '' Yuki slams the case closed and blames herself for forcing Kaname to say such things. As she leaves, Aido asks her what she is doing and what has she got and Yuki blandly tells Aido she is going out with Artemis. Aido is shocked and asks if she is serious and Yuki replies she is dead serious. He asks her to wait, but she replies that she cannot and asks him not to worry. At the door sits a large black wolf. Aido and Yuki stare at the wolf puzzled and Yuki goes up to him distressing Aido. Before Aido can stop her, she hugs the wolf warmly as Aido tries to tell Yuki that the wolf is actually Kaname, Yuki replies that she knows. While they discuss this, the wolf suddenly turns into a large group of bats and Yuki tries to jump out of the way while saying she wished they had stayed as a wolf. The bats triy to engulf her with Aido's encouragement, but Yuki gives it a powerful punch and runs off to Aido's dismay. Kaname at his remote meeting, smirks aware of what has happened. Aido continues to follow Yuki, trying to protect her. As he does, Yuki forces him to buy train tickets. Zero confronts a vampire, asking him about his actions. Later on, he finds Kaito who warns him about hunting by himself, and they both continue to argue about what happened the night of the party. Kaito is eager to find out the truth, and he suspects that the one who killed the hunter and the Pureblood Ouri were one and the same. Afterwards, Kaito questions Zero over a gun under his pillow and calls him unstable. But Zero replies to Kaito that he's especially holding it for a "human" who can use anti-vampire weapons, and he also tells him that the gun keeps him from killing vampires. In the train, Aido is feeling desperate about Yuki's actions. Aido tells her, if Kaname wanted to stop her he would have already done so. That's why Yuki believes that him handing over the Artemis Rod is a way of telling her to do what she pleases. At last, Yuki reaches her destination: Isaya Shoto's castle. She tells him she'd gladly kill the vampires who no longer desire to live, because she doesn't want others to sacrifice themselves. Characters Characters in order of appearance: #Yuki Kuran #Kaname Kuran #Hanabusa Aido #Zero Kiryu #Kaito Takamiya Navigation Category:Chapters Category:Volume 12